An application has a lifecycle where it is tested, validated and moved to production. For example, portions of the application may be tested separately. Once those portions have been successfully tested, the portions of the application may be tested together. When the assembled application has been successfully tested, it can be moved into a production environment. There may be a desire to add new features to the production level application. However, a service in the application may not be able to determine if a message or output it received is due to a production aspect or a test aspect of the application. The parts of the application that are in the process of being developed and tested are typically unstable and error prone. Further, providing resources for testing and putting the application into production can be expensive. Further still, it can be confusing for users to deal with the conflicting messages from the production aspect and the test aspect as well as working with the multiple lifecycle phases of the application. Therefore, techniques are needed that address the in ability to determine if a message or output is received from a production aspect or a test aspect of an application in a cost effective manner.